


You're Back Huntin'

by LivingInAFandomWorld



Series: Supernatural One-shots(and More) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Winchester Sibling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAFandomWorld/pseuds/LivingInAFandomWorld
Summary: Sam and reluctant Dean call upon their sister for help.





	You're Back Huntin'

"Dean, we need her. Y'know we do." Sam said carefully as he sat shotgun in his brother's Impala, holding a phone out to Dean. Dean's knuckles are white as he grips the car wheel tight, a stoic expression laid on his face, looking straight ahead. "Dean, call her."

"Sam, call her yourself. She likes you." He pauses, frowning, "what good would it do if I called her?" He responds, his voice taking in annoyance with a slight bit of grief, though he tried to keep his face expressionless. 

"I'm not the one who needs to apologise to her." He pushes the phone further in Dean's direction, gesturing for Dean to take the phone. "Oh, for God's sake, Dean. Just fucking call her and apologise." Dean's knuckles stay white, refusing to let go. After about a full minute of waiting, Dean pulls the Impala over, ripping the phone out of Sam's hand, mumbling something along the lines of "it was her fault anyway." He pulls the phone to his ear and waits for you to pick up. On exactly the third ring - as usual - you pick up.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" Your voice comes through worried, not expecting a call from Sam.

"(Y/n)." Dean hears you sigh, your worried tone dramatically different as you reply, now filled with anger and irritation.

"What do you want, Dean?" There's a little noise from your end of the line, a mumble in the background.

"Sam told me to call you and apologise - though what I did was completely reasonable and -" Sam elbows Dean in the ribs, giving him a look, Dean grunts, rubbing his rib in mock hurt, before returning back to your conversation. "I'm sorry." He forces out. 

"Oh, what was that, 'I'm sorry'? Don't you think it's a bit late for an apology?" Dean listens, anger rising up and he hears you mumble a thanks as a shot is passed to you. Sam sits, observing quietly, almost feeling like he should drag a hand over his face at Dean and your's childish behaviour, your arguments.

"Hey, you know I was just protecting you!" Dean exclaims. "He was a monster, he needed to be killed."

"He wasn't a bloody monster to me, Dean!" You whisper-shout through the phone, not wanting people listening in on the whole monster part. "You saw that he was different, but as usual, you kill the people we care for." Dean ponders for a moment on the 'we' part, realising she was on about Sam's past.

"Damnit, (Y/n), just - I'm sorry, okay?" He runs a hand through his hair. "I did it to protect you, I thought he'd hurt you... I'm sorry."

"Is there anything else you want?" Is your reply, Dean's anger turns to sadness as he realises that you still haven't forgiven him. Maybe it would take a lot more time.

"Yes, actually. Sa-we need help." Dean states, looking at Sam, who still sat quietly, watching the conversation take place.

"Put Sam on." Dean hands the phone to Sam with a shrug, putting his hands up defensively. He mouths, I don't know.

"Yeah?" Sam questions into the phone. Dean listens to Sam's side of the conversation, it sounded like Sam was getting an address or something along those lines, eventually writing something down. "Alright, see you then." Sam finished the call and put his phone away, he turns to Dean. "We're going to a bar." He hands Dean the address and Dean pulls back onto the road, heading to this bar.

-

About an hour later, Dean and Sam arrive at the bar, its name The Broken Shield. Dean pulls the Impala in and sighs before getting out, Sam ahead of him.

You sit in the bar, in one of the corners now, your earphones in, listening to rock, your eyes closed and head tilted back. Your brother's and yourself had several things in common. Sam: the fact that you both liked to read, sort of nerdy, thinks before acting; Dean, the fact you both like rock music, old cars and bars. Being the middle child -one year older than Sam, you liked a mixture of thier stuff.

A soft squeeze to your shoulder suddenly makes you open your eyes and throw a punch. Sam, easily catching it. 

"Woah, calm down!" Sam exclaims as he pulls you up into a hug.

"Oh." You murmur as Sam squashes you, heat radiating off his abnormal sized self. You look over his shoulder to see Dean looking nervous. You knew he hated the arguments -you both do, but you could never seem to stop them. You did feel bad though, for not fully forgiving him, but it had been months now, you had to move on, you had to fix the relationship with your brother. 

Sam releases you from his giant hug and sits down at the table you'd gotten. You look at Dean for a moment, deciding that you might as well start trying to fix the pieces. You walk up to Dean and wrap your arms around him, after a moment he wraps his arms back around you. The three of you had always been incredibly close, you didn't have a chance with getting a bigger career, the way Sam had that chance to become a lawyer, instead you were very much like Dean. So in a way you understood Dean a little more.

"I'm sorry," he mummers in your ear, then pulls back and sits besides Sam. You follow behind him and sit opposite the men. 

"So, what do you need my help with?" You question, a little interested. 

"We don't need your help for one thing... it's more of general need." Sam says, you furrow your eyebrows.

"The monsters: they seem to be teaming up together recently, coming at us in larger groups, y'know outnumbering us?" You nod, seeing their need for help.

"You want me to hunt with you again?" They both nod, Sam with a smile and Dean a slightly worried look. He'd just gotten his sister back, he didn't want to lose her.

"Okay." Thier eyes widen, surprise evident in them both. They must of expected that you would've taken longer to answer, try and worm your way out of it. In truth, you missed hunting with your brothers; it's very boring on your own, plus, there's more chance of being killed. 

Sam goes to say something but you interrupt him.

"Look, truthfully, I've missed hunting with you guys, I've missed hunting with my flesh and blood. I've missed having a damn bloody conversation with someone without half my words being lies." You take a breath. "I regreted leaving, even though I had to, my emotions were too strong and distracting, every second after I left, I missed you both so much. You're my brothers, who wouldnt? I'd love to hunt with you again." You finish the mini speech with a short, simple line.

"Awesome!" Is all that splutters out of Dean's mouth. His reaction, happy and excited. You smile in his direction.

"Lets get this show on the road." Sam says, rising from his seat.


End file.
